Voices
by Chaotica
Summary: Squee gets confronted by a being not unlike Sickness.


Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns Squee then you are a crack head and need to be beat with a rock, or sledgehammer, or something big and blunt.  
  
Voices  
  
By: Chaotica  
  
The boy lay out on the floor of his room drawing pictures with colored pencils. He seemed content just to be there all alone. Every once in a while he would look up at his teddy bear.  
  
The toy was perched in a chair and smiled back at him.  
  
He had been released from the asylum not long ago. The scary neighbor man had visited him and taken him for a BrainFreezy. It had been a bit scary but he had come home surprisingly unscathed.  
  
"Todd, what are you drawing?"  
  
"A fire." He said looking again to his teddy bear Shmee. "Just like the one at school last week."  
  
"Ah, that raging torrent of flames that Pepito started over a peanut and jelly sandwich?" Shmee asked.  
  
"Yes." Todd, Squee, said going back to his drawing. The flames that sprouted from his boxy version of the school were childishly drawn.  
  
"You really should try to write more than you draw." Shmee said.  
  
Little Squee set down his colored pencil. He stood up and picked up Shmee. "I don't have any ideas. Besides, I'm hungry so I'll write later." He carried Shmee to the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe you should go out and get inspiration."  
  
Squee twitched a bit. "I don't want to go out."  
  
"Oh who are you?" Squees' mother asked.   
  
"I'm your son mom." He said.  
  
"Oh no, Tom's at the crazy house." She started to walk away.  
  
"It's Todd mom." But she ignored him.  
  
"See my point? This is all stifling you Todd." Shmee said. "Let's go out see some sights. Get those ideas flowing."  
  
Squee went into the kitchen and got a snack cake from under the counter. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad, if we stayed in the front yard."   
  
He went into his room to get a paper pad and a sharpened pencil.   
  
"Hey, Todd."  
  
Squee froze. This was a new voice. He looked around trying to find the source. It was a picture on the wall he had drawn of an alien.  
  
"I'm Sid, and I'm so glad you can hear me." The picture said.  
  
"Go away, I'm staked out here." Shmee said from Squees' arms. "He's not on the market."  
  
"Oh but he is!" The alien said. "Since he's been spending so much time with that beloved maniac next door he's become fair game."  
  
"Sh-shmee?" Squee asked.  
  
"It's all right Todd. This little vagrant will be gone soon. Pay him no mind." Shmee said.  
  
Squee turned around and started out the door.  
  
"Todd, turn back around. I can help you. I can make everything better. No more being scared, no more trauma. No more pain." The little alien figure said.  
  
Squee stood there a moment considering.   
  
"Don't listen Todd. He'll only use you till he's real. That's what he wants. He'll make it all better till he's done with you then it will all come back." Shmee said.  
  
"You use him anyway 'Shmee' is it? How pathetic. Todd I promise, I'll never let you fall back into your trauma." The alien said.  
  
"I absorb his fears. You would only divert them. You'd probably kill his creativity while you were at it. Or was I mistaken on the process you monsters use?" Shmee asked.  
  
Squee looked from Shmee in his arms to the alien on the wall. Who was telling the truth? Did he even have to listen to either one?   
  
"Todd, just turn away from that 'thing' over there. He's wasn't worth the crayon you used to draw him."  
  
Squee thought some more. Then came to a decision.   
  
He set Shmee down and went to the picture taking it off the wall.   
  
"Good choice Todd my boy. But you will have to get rid of that rag of a 'Trauma Sponge' over there."   
  
Squee to the picture to the window then started to tear it into little pieces.   
  
"What? No! Stop! Ow! Stop!" Suddenly the voice cut out. Squee threw the little paper strips out the window.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Todd." Shmee said. "I should have kept an eye out for his kind."  
  
Squee picked him back up then put him on his bed. "You stay there Shmee." He started out the door.  
  
"What? You're going to leave me here?"  
  
Squee didn't listen. He went on outside but stayed on the stoop ready to run inside should anything untoward happen.   
  
He'd had enough of voices today.  



End file.
